In order to meet safety regulations, certain passenger aircraft must be equipped with certain types of inflatable life-saving devices, such as evacuation slides, evacuation slide/rafts, emergency floats, emergency flotation systems, and life rafts. These inflatable devices are often secured in an enclosure (sometimes referred to as a packboard) that is mounted in place to the fuselage. The inflatable device is packed within the enclosure, and a soft fabric cover is laced over the enclosure (often referred to as a “lacing cover”). A door panel/cover is then positioned over the lacing cover and enclosure. The door panel/cover is typically activated by a pneumatic system or an air piston system that releases a ball and detent lock. Pressure of the inflatable device (while inflating) pushes the door panel away.
In one example, the soft cover that contains the inflatable device beneath the door panel is made of fabric panels that are attached to the enclosure to form a lid. The fabric panels are laced together, with the laces pulled tight to maintain the desired tension. The lacing cover is intended to prevent the inflatable from being lost if the door panel is lost during flight. The fabric panels are designed to open (un-lace or be cut) in order to deploy the evacuation slide.
In some examples, a combination of Velcro® and snaps may be used to hold the lacing cover in the closed position. When the inflatable device begins to inflate, the inflation forces can cause disengagement of the combination of Velcro® and snaps, allowing the lacing cover to open. Although generally secure, this option cannot withstand high wind forces.
In addition to some of the described challenges experienced with designing lacing covers, some aircraft are also beginning to require that the lacing cover maintain the inflatable device in place, even upon accidental removal of the door panel/cover. Accordingly, the present inventors have explored a more robust securement of the fabric panels and improvements thereto.